Lucario and the Lab
by TheFriskiestFrisk
Summary: A Lucario wakes up, confused, in a sort of lab...What happened? Will he find out? You can submit choices in the reviews!
1. Chapter 1 - A strange start

_**Hello there, dear readers! Before the story starts, I would like to explain it a little. This story is about a Lucario, who actually used to be a human, but got SCIENCE'D into a Pokemon. Also, it's KINDA like a text-based game? Dunno. Be sure to write positive reviews and good ideas in the reviews box at the bottom of the page! That's pretty much it, have fun!**_

 _~Lucario's POV~_

Headaches, no memory of what happened. You would say it was a hangover, but this is NOT like anything you remember.

You look around, and it appears you are in a room with no corners, just smooth ramps. There is a cyan/light-blue stripe on the walls, and the front wall is made out of glass.

You see a lot of other Pokemon in "cages" just like the one you are in. The cage in front of you has a Charizard in it. But why are you in here?

There's a reflection in the window. It is… a Lucario?

You look at your hands- HOLY BLEEP. Are you...the Lucario?

No, no. This isn't right. This is NOT okay. You're a human, not a Lucario. You are fully sure.

Your frustration is interrupted by a weird noise.

A pipe in the roof opens, and some food falls out. Huh.

Suddenly, idea!

If you could get up to the pipe, you could escape via it!

You quickly try to reach the pipe before closing, but there are no ledges in the pipe that you can grab onto to pull you in…

You try it again, get into the pipe, and nearly fall out.

Yes, nearly. The pipe closed exactly when you got in. Damn smooth timing skills.

Time to explore this "vent" system… There are 2 paths to choose.

The path forward appears to go down, probably leading to the Charizard room which you saw earlier.

Time to go right then.

 _~?'s POV~_

You look through all the storage units and containers in this office room. You don't know when the scientist returns, so you'll have to find it quick.

Suddenly, a scream is heard and the sound of metal breaking and falling.

You look behind you, and...a Lucario falls through the ceiling. Clap clap, nice move.

 _~Lucario's POV~_

You stand up in pain. Holy bleep that hurts.

There's a Gardevoir in front of you.

"Who are you?", the Gardevoir asks.

"I...can't remember.", you responded.

"Another test subject, huh? The name's Claire.", the Gardevoir said.

"I'm trying to find stuff that can help me escape, before the scientist that owns this room, returns."

"But how did you get here?", you asked, curiously.

"First YOU tell me."

"Well, I climbed up the pipe where the food came from."

"...oh. That explains you falling through the ceiling… Anyways, I was taken here for a health check. All it took was play very sick, and bam."

Suddenly, footsteps were heard.

Claire quickly pulled you behind a labcoat hung onto a coat rack.

A scientist enters, but, trips over the debris from the ceiling you fell out of. _Wow that was anti-climatic._

You silently chuckle.

Claire walked to the scientist, and looted him.

Pen, syringe, glasses.

"Let's just...get out of here before another gets in.", you said.

Claire agrees, and you walk into the hall.

Wow that's alot of rooms.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surrounded!

_**Shoutout to**_ _ **DracoSheild234 for writing the first review and suggestion! Thanks, man! And Draco, if you're reading this, try to find the reference to your review that I hid!**_

There are alot of doors in this hallway.

Your curiosity overtakes your will to escape, and you open the first door on your left.

"Hey, aren't Lucario's able to see the auras of other people?", Claire suddenly asked.

"Yes, why?", you responded.

Realization in 3, 2, 1…

"Oh."

Well, here goes nothing. You try to activate your aura sight, and succeed. But sadly, it fades away quickly.

"Damnit!", you said in anger.

Claire looked at you with that one-raised-eyebrow face.

"I can't hold it on long enough...It went away like, after a second!"

"Try focusing more then."

You try to do what Claire said. This stuff is giving you a real headache…

"About...one or two people in each of these office rooms. Further ahead is a room with no people inside, if I am correct…"

"Well let's go then!" Claire grabbed your arm and dragged you while running.

Wow, that is one girl full of energy.

It appears all the scientists are busy with work, and literally don't see a Gardevoir dragging a Lucario through the hallway. _These scientists aren't all that strict with their security, are they?_

You...well, Claire dragging you, arrived at the empty room.

It appears to be a pretty big room, with one wall covered in cages similar to yours. There is also a computer, with 6 screens. That's pretty damn expensive, isn't it?

The bottom left screen appears to have images about the human anatomy, while the bottom right screen has images of the anatomy of different Pokemon, changing constantly.

The bottom-middle screen appears to have Rollercoaster Tycoon 2 playing. 11/10, employee of the century.

The top left and top right screens appear to have alot of numbers and letters, randomly ordered.

While the top middle screen appears to have a LOT of names. Is this… Yes, yes it is.

"Huh.", Claire says. "That guy has a park rating of 999!"

You glared at Claire.

"I think this is where everyone gets turned into Pokemon,", you said to Claire.

"Now that you mention it...it indeed does look like it!"

You notice something on the top middle screen.

"Hey, is that your name?" You point to an entry on the name screen, 'Claire Noirville'.

"Wait...yeah, it is! Well jinkies gang, the mystery has been solved."

"I'd love to add content to the Scooby Doo joke, but, it hasn't yet. Why are they doing this, who is doing this, and how do we get back to normal?"

Suddenly, a voice is heard through a speaker in the hall.

"Alert. Three Pokemon have escaped from their test cell."

Three..? Is there another escapist?

"Oh no.", Claire said. "We need to get moving, and QUICK."

As Claire quickly ran out of the room, you tried to catch up with her.

"Can you check if there are any employees nearby?"

You did what she asked, and tried to activate your 'aura vision'.

"4 people coming from each of the two passages this hall splits into, and 2 people coming from the door we entered to get into this hallway. We're surrounded."

 _ **This is becoming a cliffhanger, guys. Be sure to leave a review or write a command! Remember, you can suggest a command for any of the characters...MAYBE even the third escaped Pokemon!**_


End file.
